The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to a wheel shaft mounting arrangement for a golf cart.
A regular wheel shaft mounting arrangement for a golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a shaft A, which supports a wheel and has a screw hole A1 axially extended to its one end, a shaft holder B, which is securely mounted on the framework of a golf cart and has an axle hole B1, which receives the front end of the shaft A, and a screw cap C, which is threaded into the screw hole A1, to secure the shaft A to the shaft holder B. This wheel shaft mounting arrangement has drawbacks. Because the shaft A is secured to the shaft holder B by the screw cap C, it takes much time to thread the screw cap C into the screw hole A at the shaft A, or to disengage the screw cap C, from the screw hole A at the shaft A. Further, this wheel shaft mounting arrangement is not durable in use because the outer threads at the screw cap C and the inner threads in the screw hole A1 tend to be damaged when the golf cart runs over an uneven road surface.